The present invention relates to cleaning devices. In particular it relates to cleaning devices which have a sponge-like working element to be used for cleaning of objects and the like by rubbing against the objects with application of water and/or washing solutions. Some of such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,992,140; 5,522,110; 6,217,244; 1,065,975; 1,222,979; 5,060,338; 6,619,604; 4,955,747; 2,774,093; as well as in the above identified patent application Ser. No. 10/836,718. It is believed that the existing cleaning devices of this type can be further improved.